Smoshyfull Adventures of Smoshyness
by NaomiGylfie
Summary: This is about the Smosh Games team, and their adventures through an alternate dimension. I won't spoil much, but there will be battles, action, romance, and drama AND MAYBE A LLAMA.
1. Chapter 1 - Arrival

*THUD*

Ian Hecox found himself randomly landing into the ground below him, without any time to catch himself. Pain grasped his arms, chest and thighs, but it was bearable.

He slowly began to lift himself up onto his arms. Immediately, he noticed others had landed with him into this place - but where was he? This definately wasn't the Smosh Games studio, which he was recording a video in minutes before.

The ground was mostly dust, but it was a strange purple colour. A lot of it had rubbed onto his pants, and he leaned up to dust it off. He then looked up into the sky, which was a warm orange colour, with tinges of yellow here and there.

A loud groan had caught his attention, as he tore his eyes from the vast sky to the people before him. The owner of the groan raised his head - and it was Ian's best friend, Anthony Padilla, whose brown eyes were swimming with questions.

As he helped Anthony up wordlessly, Ian realised that the whole Smosh Games group had landed with him: Mari, Lasercorn, Sohinki and Jovenshire. Anthony and Ian's eyes met, and Anthony finally spoke: "What is this place?"

Ian shook his head in reply, being lost for words. He himself didn't know where they were, or how they got here. He turned away from Anthony and looked to the distance. He could see many bare, purple mountains, but no sign of life.

Everyone else had stood up. They each looked out onto different parts of this new place, but each were as clueless as the other. Even Lasercorn didn't have any witty remarks to make.

Jovenshire let out a loud yell, and as the group approached him, he excitedly said, "Look! is that a house over there?". Surely enough, a small house could be seen, slightly hidden near a mountain, about a kilometre from where they stood.

No one argued as they all began to run towards the abandoned house in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2 - Armory

Each person finally arrived at the abandoned house, one after the other. Sohinki, who had gotten there first, grabbed the handle and tried opening it, but he had no luck.

Ian looked around the house, straying away from his group as he walked around the house perimeters. The house itself was a normal brown colour, but it was surrounded by the same purple dirt, with purple shrubs to match.

After a full circle of the house, Ian returned to his group, who still hadn't been able to open the door.

He turned to Mari and asked,"Do you know karate or something?"

"What do you take me as, a sterotypical Asian?", she rebutted.

"Just try anyway.." Ian almost whispered, and Mari turned towards the door. "Stand back," she snarled to the group, "This might be messy."

Lasercorn was quick to jump away, accidentally pushing Sohinki with him. Anthony and Joven both backstepped widely.

Mari inhaled, and charged at the door. At the last second before she impacted her body against the door, she stuck her leg out, obliterating the door to pieces, and landing halfway into the house.

Sohinki picked himself up from the ground and rushed to help her. The group followed him inside the dark room.

"Does anyone have any... lights or something?" asked Mari. In less than a second, Anthony had taken out his iPhone 5. O_f course he has it, _thought Ian. Anthony shone it around the room, searching for a light switch. Eventually, Lasercorn spotted it. He shouted "HAADOUUKEN" as he flicked it on.

Ian couldn't believe his eyes as he took in his surroundings. Guns were covering the walls, of all different shapes and sizes. Across the room was a table, and he ran towards it to examine the items on top. There were six black contraptions resembling back-packs, and each was labelled with their names.

The back-pack contraption marked with Ian's name was mostly black, but tinted cyan around the edges. Ian picked it up, and slipped it over his head. Immediately, cyan lights flashed from the front part of the contraption, illuminating some writing that he could only just read: Ian - 3 lives.

Anthony came up behind him, and gasped. Ian turned, and in doing so, he realised that there were three straps hanging down from the contraption, where a gun could fit perfectly. Anthony grabbed his red tinted contraption and put it on, followed by Lasercorn in black, Mari in purple, Sohinki in orange and Jovenshire in emerald.

"These look like gun packs." said Sohinki. Everyone turned to him, silently asking for a better explanation. "A gun fits in at the front, and another at the back. A knife of some sort fits in the side, and I think grenades or something go in this pocket here" he said, pointing to the large pocket on the left of his pack.

"How do you know this?" Joven asked quickly, although he felt that he knew the answer.

"I recognise this all from a game. And a dangerous one at that"


	3. Chapter 3 - Weaponry

Everyone was silent for a minute, contemplating their situation, but it was Anthony who finally spoke. "Does that mean we have to choose two of these guns?"

Sohinki pondered for a moment, and replied with a solemn nod. His hands were beginning to tremble at the thought of what was to come.

Ian, along with the rest of his group, approached each of the three walls containing the guns. There were rows of pistols, machine guns, rifles, shot guns and even bazookas. He grabbed a small machine gun the size of his wrist, and attached it to the back of his pack.

"Where's the ammo?" asked Lasercorn. Ian felt too dumb to admit that ammo hadn't even crossed his mind.

In responce, Anthony grabbed a pistol from the wall and pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. "Shit." he mumbled.

But Jovenshire wasn't ready to give up. He grabbed what looked like a modified AK-47 from the wall, and attached it to the front straps of his pack. The gun immediately lit up in emerald, matching the colour of his pack. A panel on the gun which had lit up read 20/500.

Joven aimed at one of the broken boards from the foor that Mari had kicked down, and fired. The board shattered like glass, and the reading changed to 19/500.

"Ohh I get it now!" exclaimed Lasercorn excitedly. Ian was glad to see that Lasercorn could stay positive while they were stuck in this dreaded place.

After 10 minutes, everyone had finally chosen their guns. Anthony had switched about 8 times, but in the end chose a shotgun and a bazooka.

"Should we leave now?" asked Ian, who was starting to get the creeps from the gun-filled room. He was met with a nod, and they all began to exit out the door.

_AHHHHHHHHHH!_

Mari let out a loud scream. The guys all gasped and yelled. In front of them were towering creatures, each wielding swords, and none looked happy to see their new guests.

"GET THE DOOR!" yelled Anthony, but it was no use. The door had locked behind them. The creatures before them advanced, and with no options left, Ian, Anthony, Mari, Lasercorn, Sohinki and Jovenshire raised their guns.


	4. Chapter 4 - Battle

In less than a second, blood was exploding like fireworks in the sky. The group had shot the first three creatures in front of them, but there were at least five more left.

Ian ran to the far left and aimed his pistol at a creatures eye. The creature hadn't noticed him yet, which gave Ian a chance to make sure all his shots counted. He squeezed the trigger, and ducked as blood and guts rained down on him and his surroundings. He had totally missed the eye, but hit it square on the chest instead. "I got one!" he yelled to the group. His gun reading changed to 9/50.

Mari and Sohinki had teamed up to take down a rather large creature, who had four huge arms. The creature constantly swiped at the two, but somehow managed to miss completely.

"Distract it," said Sohinki to Mari, "And I'll shoot it from behind."

"And how do you expect me to distract _that_?_" _said Mari as they both ducked down to dodges the creatures swipe.

"I don't know, just kick it or something!" Sohinki was getting impatient, so Mari ran closer to the creature, muttering something about Jackie Chan, and kicked one of its hands. It belowed out in pain and clutched its injured hand with the remaining three. "Now's your chance!" hissed Mari, backing away from the creature.

Sohinki, who had placed himself on a hill close to the fight, was looking down the scope of his sniper rifle. Aimimg for the creatures head, he held his breath, placed his fingers on the trigger and squeezed. 4/75.

"EWW!" shrieked Mari, who had gotten the bloody bits of the creatures head on her. Sohinki turned bright red as he ran to where Mari stood. "We got him!" he said breathlessly as he pulled her into a hug. She blushed, and hugged him back.

Jovenshire looked angrily at the two huggers, with questions filling his mind. He shook his head as if to clear it, and turned back to his half-dead creature. He shot it one more time in the abdomen, and the creature fell before him.

Ian ran to where Anthony was, and shot five bullets at Anthony's creature, but they all bounced off. 4/50.

"He's wearing armour, dumbass." said Anthony in a half joking, half serious manner.

While the creature turned to face Ian, it totally forgot about Anthony, who was able to find a gap in the armour at its back. Without aiming, he shot it, and blood exploded onto him in responce, as the creature fell.

The rest of the group had gone to help Lasercorn now, but he told everyone that this creature was his to kill. It had no signs of injuries, and neither did he. When Ian and Anthony arrived, the large gun in Lasercorns hand began to glow black.

Lasercorn smiled his trademark smile, and aimed at the creature. It hulked towards him, which was a big mistake, as Lasercorn pulled the trigger.

There were shouts of 'Seriously?' and facepalms from the group as the creature was obliterated by the lasers shot out of Lasercorn's gun. "All I need now is a horn!" he said victoriously.


	5. Chapter 5 - Realisation

Ian gave a tiny smile to Lasercorn, momentarily forgetting his current problems, but again they returned. Where were they? What were those _things_? And was it just a coincidence that they just happened to be supplied with weaponry mere minutes before they were attacked?

He then remembered that he never got a good look at the creatures, even though they had just been in battle. _Blame it on the ADHD_ Ian thought, and walked towards one.

The creature had a humanoid shape, with two sets of legs and arms, with a long pole weilded in one hand.. This one had no armour and no clothing whatsoever. Ian avoided looking at the creature's crotch area after one regretful glance. The creature's head was absolutely destroyed, with pieces of flesh everywhere.

"Get back here, Ian!" Anthony called.

"Just gimmie a sec!"

Ian noticed something shiny on the ground next to the creature. It resembled a badge, with a magnetic pin on one side, and some writing on the other. He squinted, and was able to read what it said: b͞ru̶t̴́e̕͢.

"Guys, I found something!" exclaimed Ian. The rest of the group joined him in a hurry. He showed everyone the badge.

"What happens if you put it on?" asked Jovenshire. Ian passed him the badge, which Joven fiddled with for a bit, before clipping it on the brim of his shirt.

"Feel any different?" asked Sohinki.

Joven made a face, and replied with the voice of a posessed demon, "Í ͏f̵e҉̷e͘l̶͟͝ ́͝li̷k͡ȩ͟ ͠v̨o̴͢m͝ìt̴͠i̷n̕͟͝g͏̨"

Everyone jumped back from him in fright. Sohinki started shaking in fear, and Mari let out a tiny scream.

"HOLY SHIT JOVEN, TAKE IT OFF" belowed Anthony. Joven made a noise resembling a dieing whale, and unpinned the badge. He handed it back to Ian, who placed it in his jeans pocket.

"Lets just head back to the house, okay?" said Mari, trying to distract everyone from what just happened. "It might be unlocked now, who knows?"

After a short walk filled with the constant bickering of Sohinki and Lasercorn calling Joven many different names from demonic elephant to demented whale, they all finally arrived back at the house. To everyones relief, the door was unlocked.

They all sat in the middle of the room on the cold floorboards. Lasercorn yawned.

"Lets discuss our current situation then..." Anthony began, "We are in a weird dimension thing. We have weaponry. Those creature looked like brutes from Halo..."

Ian let out a loud gasp. Everyone turned to him. "Didn't you guys read it? The badge?"

"Yeah, it just had random symbols and crap." said Sohinki.

"No, it said 'brute'! Those things must've been Halo brutes!"

"That doesn't make any sence!" Joven said grumpily, "Why are there fricken brutes in this dimension? And why were they so damn weak. It's like they were level one..."

"WAIT! Level one? What if this is all a game? We were just filming a Smosh Games episode, weren't we? Something must've happened, and now we are here. We just passed level one, and now it's level two." Anthony huffed.

In response, the earth outside the house began to shake.


	6. Chapter 6 - Split

"Someone should check outside..." said Ian slowly, after the earthquake stopped. He looked at each member of the group. Mari had her head in her hands, with Sohinki trying to comfort her. Anthony was playing with a rock on the floor. Jovenshire was fiddling with the gun that he chose. Ian began to turn to Lasercorn, but Lasercorn stood up and turned to the whole group.

"What are you doing, guys?" he began, "We shouldn't act all mopey like everyone did when iOS 6 came out! This is simply just a game. We beat the game, we go home. Simple. Now, lets go outside as a team!"

With a new found confidence from Lasercorns speech, everyone stood up and headed towards the door. Ian gave Lasercorn a happy bump on the shoulder, as if to say thanks. Sohinki arrived to the door first, and when he opened it, everyone was stunned. The entire landscape had changed.

"This looks like your dance from Just Dance 4!" said Joven to Anthony. This made Anthony snort with laughter. The world before them was entirely black, but with neon lights in straight lines to light up walls. Before them were two different paths.

"Oh crap!" said Mari, "I think this is a maze."

"Which way is the right way?" asked Sohinki. Lasercorn pointed to the path on the right. "Duh, don't you know your right from left?"

Sohinki ignored him. "We could use the left hand rule? You put your left hand on the left wall, and never take it off. Then we can easily beat the level!"

"How do we know if we beat it? It's just a maze." said Anthony. Ian was about to say something, but a loud beep cut him off. A second later, there was another beep.

"Shit!" muttered Joven, as the third beep sounded. There was then a huge grinding noise, and huge walls started to lift from the ground. Everyone jumped back, but the wall seperated the group, with Mari, Sohinki and Joven on one side, and Ian, Anthony and Lasercorn on the other.

Before anyone could react, the wall had hit the ceiling, with new neon lights highlighting where it was. Another wall rose behind them, blocking the door from both paths.

"CAN YOU GUYS HEAR US?" Anthony called out, banging against the newly formed wall. There was no audible responce. "FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" shouted Ian. Lasercorn was the only member of their trio who stayed calm. He leaned back against the opposite wall, waiting for the other two to calm down.

On the other side, Joven beated against the wall with clenched fists. Although he was in the exact same spot where Anthony was, only seperated by a wall, the two areas were completely sound proof.

Sohinki held Mari under his right arm, who seemed to fit in there as perfectly as an arrow in a quiver. "What should we do now?" he asked his tiny group.

"Lets just continue down this path." said Mari. No one argued, as they had no other possible choice. The trio on the other side mirrored their decision.


	7. Chapter 7 - Groups

_-Ian, Anthony & Lasercorn-_

The trio continued down the dark corridor in silence. No one dared to make a sound, wary of the creatures that may exist here. They eventually arrived at a split in the pathway.

"Should we..." began Anthony, but Ian cut him off " No, we can't split up anymore than we already have."

Ian immediately wished he hadn't used those exact words. He avoided meeting Anthony's eyes as they chose the left pathway. Lasercorn pretended to act oblivious, but he had noticed it. Something had happened between Ian and Anthony, and he needed to find out everything about this.

After what must've been a ten minute walk, the trio eventually sat down against the black walls. "You're panting like a dog, Ian!" exclaimed Lasercorn.

"Okay, has anyone figured out where the hell we are?" asked Anthony. They all thought for a bit, until Anthony had answered his own question: "It's Pacman."

"Well are we the ghosts or the pacman? We havn't even seen any foes..." Lasercorn hadn't even finsihed his sentence when a huge blue monster appeared before them. It shrieked, and advanced on the three cowering men.

_-Mari, Jovenshire & Sohinki-_

__"If we have to turn around one more corner, I will actually be sick." said Mari matter-of-factly. She and her group had been walking down a corridor which seemed to twist and turn in every was immaginable.

"Do you guys think this is a Pacman game?" asked Sohinki. He recieved nods from Mari and Jovenshire. "We must definately be the pacmen then. It would make sence, we just have to collect the white thingies to pass the level." continued Sohinki. "Where are the white things then?" Joven sighed. The three of them were getting tired.

"Hey Mari, do you want a piggyback?" asked Joven. Mari was getting really tired, they hadn't slept yet, and it was most likely sometime around 2am by now. No one had gotten the chance to recover from thr brute attack.

Being unable to resist, she accepted Joven's offer. She hopped onto his back, and tightly wrapped her arms around his neck. They walked like this for a while, with Sohinki looking on at the two of them jealously.


	8. Chapter 8 - Hallways

_-Ian, Anthony and Lasercorn-_

"SOMEONE SHOOT IT DAMMIT!" screamed Lasercorn, trying his best to escape the blue ghost chasing him. Ian and Anthony were running in front, with Anthony before Ian. The trio reached for their guns, only to find that they had disappered from their gear.

"FUCK!" yelled Anthony, almost tripping over at the sharp turn he made at a split path. Ian managed to spring around the turn, but Lasercorn accidently hit the wall, falling over in the process.

Ian abruptedly stopped running. "IAN!" bellowed Anthony, but Ian had turned around, jogging to where Lasercorn lay. But the ghost was getting closer, shrieking as it moved. Ian put out a hand for Lasercorn to grab, which he tried to reach, but at the very moment, the ghost appeared. It pushed Ian away with such force that he shot down the hallway, almost landing next to where Anthony stood with his jaw wide open.

"DAVID" screamed Ian frantically, tears forming from the corner of his eyes. Lasercorn raised a solemn arm in salute as the ghost dragged him back down the hallway. Ian fell to the floor, arms limp and face emotionless. A single tear escaped his eye and rolled down his cheek.

Anthony kneeled down next to Ian and placed his hand on his shoulder. Nothing could be said or done to lighten the mood, so they both sat in silence.

_-Jovenshire, Sohinki and Mari-_

"Can we just sit down already?" complained Mari. They had been walking for what must've been 20 minutes, and that was enough for Mari. She waited for no answer as she slumped down promptly on the floor.

"We have to keep walking, Mari." said Sohinki, but the tiredness in his voice said otherwise. He glanced at her, and joined her on the floor. Jovenshire was more impatient, knowing that they shouldnt give up in their current condition.

"Guys, Ian, Anthony and David are still out there somewhere!" said Joven. Mari and Sohinki were suddenly alert; it was rare for any of them to use Lasercorn, Sohinki and Jovenshire's first names. They stood up quicker than they had sat down, and continued walking down the hallway in silence.

After half a kilometre of walking, the long hallway began to seemingly become brighter. The black walls of the hall were starting to glow yellow. The trio turned the corner, and in front of them were two large cherries, as big as their heads.


	9. Chapter 9 - Reunion

Ian and Anthony had been walking for a long time. Neither were enthusiastic or optimistic, but they were still able to make conversation.

"So what do you think of this place?" Anthony had asked.

"I'm not sure. We are definately in a Pacman game though. I just don't understand why, we were just battleing brutes a moment ago."

"How long have we been here?"

This made Ian pause. No one had slept since they had arrived in this... dimension. He had no idea how long they had even been here. It must have been several hours, a day or two at most.

"Do you have your phone on you?"

Anthony felt both his pockets, but they were empty. This was strange; Anthony was seldom without his iPhone 5. A wave of the usual anxiety washed down Anthony as he realised this. He shook his head.

"Well, balls." said Ian dumbly. Shortly after, they both walked into a dead end.

Anthony groaned loudly, even kicking the wall before them. It responded with a hollow sounding 'clank'. "Maybe you dropped your phone somewhere back in the maze?" proposed Ian, but Anthony wasn't listening. He hit the door, recieving the same hollow noise.

"Dude," said Anthony, "This is a door! There's something behind it!"

Ian made a noise of pure happiness, the first since they had been stuck in the maze. He jumped up and hugged Anthony, who tighly hugged him back, eyes closed. It was that moment when Mari, Jovenshire and Sohinki appeared infront of them, opposite the door.

"Well, well well," began Mari, "What do we have here?" Ian and Anthony both quickly recoiled away from one another. "We found a door!" said Anthony quickly.

"Where's Lasercorn?" asked Sohinki. Ian let out a loud sob, which made Anthony put an arm around him for support. No one questioned this.

"Don't worry," said Sohinki, "but we found these!" He help up the gigantic cherries.

"They must open the door!" exclaimed Jovenshire. This seemed logical to everyone, even though nothing like this happened in any game of Pacman.

Joven took the cherries from Sohinki, and pressed them against the door. Nothing happened. "Balls." muttered Ian. Anthony raised an eyebrow at him.

"Maybe we have to eat them?" asked Mari. No one else had any better ideas, so all five of them each ripped of a piece. "I hate cherries." proclaimed Sohinki, as they all swallowed their pieces.

Everyone suddenly started flashing. The door opened, and they all ran inside. They found themselves back in the house, with Lasercorn standing in the corner. Ian yelped, and ran into Lasercorn's open arms.


	10. Chapter 10 - Characters

Sohinki started laughing as he watched Ian and Lasercorn's embrace. He muttered to Mari: "Heres some hot Iancorn action!", who laughed with him. Although it was only meant for Mari's ears, the whole group, including the huggers heard.

"You only find it funny because your love isn't as strong as ours!" declared Lasercorn in typical fashion. Everyone laughed, but Ian quickly took to the matter at hand.

"What happened back in the Pacman maze?"

Lasercorn's face paled. "Well, just this." he said promptly, and showed his pack. Instead of the number 3, his read 2.

"Oh shit," began Anthony, "These must be lives. We really must be in a game."

"Well duh!" retorted Lasercorn. "But don't you guys realise? Usually we have fun when we play games, but we've all been fricking serious. Let's just loosen up or something."

"Like Lasercorns ass when Ian's finished with him." muttered Joven. Luckily for Lasercorn, no one heard.

"Well let's go back out there and fricking dominate level 3!" Ian said happily.

"Gamebang, bitch!" Mari added.

When everyone was outside, the first thing they noticed was definately the surroundings. They had changed dramatically, of course. Although there was no floor apparent, they all were standing on a flat surface, possibly glass. But everywhere they looked, all they could see is a purple spinning void.

"This looks like the final boss battle in Super Smash Bros, with Master Hand." said Anthony. After recieving puzzled looks, he added, "From the N64 game." Everyones looks stayed puzzled.

Sohinki sighed. "This better not be a fricking Nintendo game then." Anthony glared.

As if in reponse, three long tables suddently appeared before the group. The tables each had different things, one had weapons, another had eight different character suits, and the last was empty except for three large touch screens.

"It is Super Smash Brothers!" Anthony and Sohinki said in unision, although they both had different tones. Anthony ran up to the table with the character suits.

"At least it's not an entirely bad Nintendo game." Sohinki said, as he, and the rest of the group, joined Anthony at the character table.

"Well of course I'm choosing Link." said Ian, grabbing the suit and putting it on. His pack dissapperated, and reappeared on his left arm.

"Aw I don't know if I should choose Jigglypuff or Pikachu!" exclaimed Mari. This got Anthony's attention, and he started lecturing her on why Jigglypuff was a crappy character.

Well should I choose Captain Falcon or Fox?" Lasercorn asked Anthony, who was the only one who had an extensive knowlege of the game. But Anthony was too distracted to listen.

"Jigglypuff actually has a move that makes it fall asleep! And it's useless!"

"I might fall asleep in a minute..." murmed Mari.

"Just choose Fox." said Ian to Lasercorn.

"Then I'm fricking choosing Captain Falcon!" exclaimed Joven, and quickly took it off Lasercorn and put the suit on.

Sohinki was looking at each individual suit. He eventually chose a robot. He was about to put it on, when Anthony yelled, "WAIT THAT'S SUMAS!"

But it was too late.

"Why does my chest feel heavier?" asked Sohinki.


	11. Chapter 11 - Duos

"Wait... are these boobs?" Sohinki began, hysteria rising in his voice with every word. "But I chose a cool robot dude!"

Anthony shook his head in shame. "Samus is a girl, dumbass."

Sohinki just stared blankly. No one dared to go near him, so they all resumed choosing their characters, all except Mari. She went up to Sohinki, and patted him on his now-armored back. He looked up at her, his eyes full of worries and questions. _He looks so darn cute when he's sad_ thought Mari. Immediately, she shook that thought out of her head. _He. Is. Just. My. Friend._

"Hey, we can be boob buddies now!" said Mari dumbly. She had no idea what she was saying as she was battling with her thoughts. Sohinki raised an eyebrow at her, and laughed. "Sure, why not? But you better go choose a character or whatever, the game should start soon." This snapped Mari back into reality, as she said something in Japanese and ran off, pikachu suit in hand.

Lasercorn had put in the Fox suit, and was happy to find out that he had a gun. Which shot lasers. _Heck yes. _Unfortunately for Ian, Lasercorn had decided to use him for target practice. Short bursts of pink laser from Lasercorn's gun lit up the strange room. Ian, with boosted mobility from becoming Link, was able to dodge all the shots.

"Knock it off you two!" said Anthony grumpily. He had been so distracted with talking to Mari that the character he had wanted to be, Fox, had been taken. Nonetheless, Mario was still available, and he immediately picked it up and put it on.

The room they were in suddenly flashed red. A mysterious manly voice shouted: "DOUBLE TEAM!" The group's heads turned in unison to face Anthony. "It means we have to get into teams of two." he explained.

"Well come on, boob buddy!" Sohinki beckoned to Mari. Her red pikachu cheeks, if possible, became one shade redder. Despite the embarrassment, she hopped over to join Sohinki.  
_  
"_What was that about?" muttered Jovenshire to Anthony. Anthony could only shake his head in disbelief.

Meanwhile, Lasercorn had FINALLY stopped shooting Ian, and had formed an alliance. "Team Iancorn shall rise once more!" he shouted powerfully.

"That leaves us then." said Anthony to Jovenshire. The room started flashing blue, and before anyone could realize, they were all being sucked up into a portal of some sort.

A few seconds later, each pair found themselves in three different arenas, each parallel to one another, but separated by an iron fence.

In front of Sohinki and Mari, yoshi and jigglypuff spawned, Luigi and Kirby for team Iancorn, and DK and Ness for Anthony and Jovenshire.

The same manly voice from before boomed: "3... 2... 1... FIGHT!"


	12. Chapter 12 - Fight

**_Note: The following three parts happen simultaneously._**

* * *

_Sohinki & Mari_

Before the duo stood a lime green dinosaur-thing, better known as Yoshi, and a small pink ball with a red bow, Jigglypuff. Sohinki slowly raised his right arm, until his clenched fist was pointing at them. His robotic suit moved up his arm, turning it into a gun. He took aim, while Mari started jumping nervously from one foot to the other on the spot. "Uh... how do you fight?" she asked, with fear in her voice. Due to the pikachu suit, her voice sounded a lot more higher than it normally does. This made Sohinki grin from behind his Samus helmet.

"Well, just throw random kicks and punches and stuff, I don't know. Don't let them hit you." he replied without breaking his concentration, or aim. He had no idea of what was going to happen, which is not a scenario Sohinki felt comfortable with. _At least I'm with a hot girl, _he thought, but quickly interjected the thought with _no no no no no no. Nope. Not happening. YOU HAVE BOOBS RIGHT NOW._

His thoughts were interrupted with the manly voice calling out: "3..." Sohinki retook aim. "2..." He held his breath. "1... FIGHT!"

In that moment, a million things must've happened. Sohinki began charging up his gun, Yoshi and Jigglypuff had leaped into the air, and Mari nimbly ran forwards. Yoshi immediately pounded down onto her, making her fly across the arena with the impact. Mari yelped as she crashed into the hard floor.

At this moment, Sohinki's gun flashed white, indicating that it was fully charged. He fired it at Yoshi, and a huge ball of electricity exploded out of the gun, and engulfed Yoshi on impact. He shot straight across and out of the arena, exploding in blue and white lights.

Ignoring Jigglypuff, he ran straight to where Mari lay writhing in pain. Sohinki sat down, and pulled Mari into his lap. Hey eyes were full with tears of agony. "Are you okay?" he whispered. She sat up, and looked deep into his brown eyes. He put his non-gun arm around her back, and they both leaned towards each other, slowly closing their eyes. Mari could feel Sohinki's breath on her lips.

Suddenly, Sohinki was lifted into the air. Mari's eyes shot open, and she yelled for Sohinki. Jigglypuff had lifted him up into the air above her, and giving Mari a final wink, she threw him out of the arena.

Mari yelled, and bolted straight towards Jigglypuff. The moment her head connected with Jigglypuff's body, bolts of electricity flowed from Mari's cheeks and into Jigglypuff. She immediately exploded in blue and white light.

Mari hobbled over a few steps, and then fell. She buried her face into her arms, and began to cry.

_Ian & Lasercorn (Team Iancorn)_

"Good luck man." said Lasercorn, clapping Ian on his back. "You too."

Ian unsheathed his sword, and lifted it up to admire it._ The Legend of Zelda Rap is nothing compared to this! _he thought excitedly. "I can't wait to stab this into them!" Ian told Lasercorn, who wasn't watching Ian and had no idea of what he was talking about. He burst into laughter, and Ian just rolled his eyes. "Real mature."

When he finished laughing, Lasercorn turned back to Ian, his tail flowing behind him. "Why did they name him Fox? That is so damn uncreative!" exclaimed Lasercorn.

_AHEM._

Ian and Lasercorn both turned their attention to their attention to the two figures standing across from them, Luigi wearing his signature green hat with a matching shirt and blue overalls, and Kirby wearing only long red shoes. At that moment, the manly voice called out: "3.. 2... 1... FIGHT!"

Lasercorn immediately pulled out his gun from his pocket, and started shooting Luigi, who jolted with each shot. The shots weren't enough to hold him back though, as Luigi ran through and punched Lasercorn's chest. Meanwhile, Ian was trying his hardest to slash at Kirby, but the pink blob kept moving around and ducking from each swipe. Ian paused and glared at Kirby, but Kirby wasn't so foolish to stop. It opened its mouth wide, and inhaled Ian.

"IAN!" yelled Lasercorn frantically. He kicked Luigi in his balls, who fell to the ground clutching his crotch. "Ball-kick." muttered Lasercorn, and he turned to face Kirby, who chose that moment to spit up Ian with such force that he rocketed into Lasercorn, forcing both of them to crash into the ground, tangled together.

Both flustered, they stood up quickly.  
"What the heck..." said Ian, as Kirby advanced towards them, now wearing the exact same Link hat as him.  
"Not cool, bro." he stated, charging at Kirby with new-found fury. But Kirby somehow had Ian's exact same bow, and he threw it at Ian's sword, which swerved across the arena, falling to the floor in a clutter when it hit the wall. "Uh, a little help here, David?" Ian said with a mixture of worry and agitation in his voice.

Lasercorn immediately started running towards the tossed sword, but Luigi came from nowhere, and pinned him down to the ground.  
"I've had enough of your bullcrap, Luigi," said Lasercorn, "Now have some of mine!" With that, he bounded into the air, taking Luigi with him. When at the top of this bounce, Lasercorn slammed Luigi into the ground, with an audible boom showing how painful it must've been. But he didn't stop there. He deliberately landed on top of Luigi, then picked him up by the feet. "Adios." said Lasercorn with his trademark smile, and he swung Luigi around in three circles before tossing him out of the arena. All that could be heard was "I'm Italian, not Spanish you idiot!"

"LASERCORN!" yelled Ian, wrestling with Kirby who had his boomerang at Ian's throat. Lasercorn wasted no time as he sprinted towards the sword. He grabbed it by the hilt, and threw it straight towards where Ian was. With a free hand, he caught it, luckily not on the blade. In one swift movement, Ian switched with Kirby so that Ian was on top. With a final angry glance, Ian stabbed his sword through Kirby, who disappeared in a flash of white and blue light.

"So you like it on top, huh? asked Lasercorn with a smirk. "Oh, shut-up." said Ian, giving Lasercorn a playful shove.

_Anthony & Jovenshire_

"Admit it, Captain Falcon is a bit of a douche." said Anthony to Jovenshire.

"At least he isn't headstrong like Mario, damn."

"But Mario helps people! All your guy does is drive weird plane car things from a stupid game."

"Hey, F-Zero X was an awesome game!"

Anthony just rolled his eyes, and squinted in front of him to see Donkey Kong and Ness. "Eugh, can we just finish them off quickly?"

"Sure, but how?" asked Joven.

Anthony impatiently started blabbering "Well it's obvious, Ness has a stupid move where if you make him waste all his jumps, he makes a sparky thing shoot him, and if you position yourself against the side of the arena and jump, he will eventually do it and hit himself out. DK on the other hand has another weird spin jump move, which forces him to go either left or right. I'll Jump in the corner, make him leave the arena, and shoot him with fireballs if he tries to get back out. You do the same to Ness with your falcon punch or kick maybe."

"Woah. I did not get one word of that." said Joven slowly.

The manly voice boomed overhead: "3... 2... 1... FIGHT!"

"Quick Joven, bring Ness to the side of the arena with you!" yelled Anthony, as he somehow picked up DK and threw him across the arena. He quickly adjusted his hat, and ran towards where DK landed.

Joven looked at Ness, who charged at him. "Aww shit." shrieked Joven, running stupidly away from Ness. Anthony had already reached the edge of the arena, and was continuously jumping up and down, confusing DK. After a while, DK had done the spin jump move over the edge as Anthony had predicted. He immediately shot DK with fireballs, and he was defeated.

Jovenshire on the other hand was running around in circle, with Ness chasing him yelling "Heater Fire" every now and then. "What does that even mean?" yelled Joven.

"Don't worry, I got this." said Anthony, and he charged at Ness and punched him straight out of the arena. "Wow." said Joven.  
"Wow indeed." said Anthony smugly.


	13. Chapter 13 - Training

A white flash of light hit all three of the arenas, so bright that no one could see. In that instant, all five remaining people in the arena were teleported back to the house. All of their packs had mysteriously moved back to their chests

The moment Anthony saw Ian, he made a beeline straight to Ian, ready to tell him all that happened. Jovenshire saw Mari, her eyes heavy and red from crying, her face paler than snow. He straightaway began trying to talk to her too. But it was Lasercorn who noticed what was wrong first. "Where's Sohinki?" he asked, a cheerful voice tinted with dread.

This got the whole rooms attention, and under everyones mumbling of "Yeah, where is he?", Mari attempted to silently back away from the group, and possibly hide herself behind a table. But as she approached it, she knocked her foot on the table leg, causing everyone to turn around to face her. "Hey Mari, you were with Sohinki, what happened to him?" asked Anthony.

Mari looked straight into Anthony's eyes, and then burst into tears. The guys exchanged a worried look, but Lasercorn emerged from them and went up to Mari. Calmly, he asked "Did something happen to Sohinki?" Mari nodded in responce. It was obvious that getting words out of her would be hard.

But Lasercorn continued, "Did he... Uh... D..." He couldn't bring himself to say 'die', so he only mouthed it. Mari saw, and then burst into more tears. "Hey hey Mari, calm down. He's not dead, he only lost a life."

"Didn't have one from playing DOTA anyway." muttered Ian, and Joven and Anthony gave him the evil eye.

Mari finally stopped crying and turned to Lasercorn. "So he's not really..." she said, skipping the word too. Lasercorn nodded, "Remember, it happened to me too, it's okay!"

As if on cue, The corner of the room lit up in green light. Green shapes flew around the green light, and as it dimmed, a figure emerged from it. Sohinki.

"Oh hey guys!" said Sohinki.

"Wow you suck at Super Smash Bros" said Anthony. It was his turn to receive the evil eye.

Against everyones expectations, Mari didn't run to Sohinki. She was thinking deeply, and realised something. Did something happen with them in the arena? Why was she crying so much? It's just Sohinki after all, but there was something about him. Still, she just lingered at the back as everyone said hi to Sohinki.

When everyone but Mari had finished their greetings, Anthony spoke up. "What should we do next? We should prepare for the next game, it could be something stupid like COD for all we know." Lasercorn and Sohinki were about to argue, but Anthony gave them a look. It wasn't the time to argue about FPS's.

"But the guns aren't there!" interjected Ian. Somehow, no one had noticed this.

"But still, what if we get out old guns back?" asked Anthony. It was a valid point.

"How do you think we train then? We have nothing to shoot, and nothing to shoot with." said Joven.

"We could at least practise fighting or something? Street Fighter or Mortal Kombat would be so freaking bad." said Lasercorn. Everyone thought back to the time they played Mortal Kombat, and the reactions on their faces were all the same: fear and dread.

"What do we punch on then?" asked Ian. Anthony punched him hard in the stomach, and looked up at Ian's face. "Each other?" he said, a grin in his voice.

"You are such a dick sometimes." said Ian, clutching his stomach. Anthony just laughed, putting his arm around Ian's shoulder and squeezing it.

"Seriously guys." said Lasercorn, his voice dripping with annoyance. Ian and Anthony immediately looked straight at him. "Okay, now we only have some tables in here. Assuming a new game doesn't spawn until we leave this house thingie, we can practise fighting here for a bit by turning the tables to the side and kicking them or something."

No one had any better ideas, so they each went to the two tables on either side of the room, and turned them so they were resting on two legs, with the top of the table facing towards the group.

"Does anyone have a marker or something to draw targets?" asked Sohinki. Everyone shrugged, except Mari, who absentmindedly said "I do!"

Now she would have to face Sohinki. Just to give him a damn pen, she thought angrily. What if he said something? Was he expecting something to happen? Her few steps towards him felt like walking a few miles. She looked up at his face to be greeted by shining eyes and a bright smile. Damn him damn him damn him and his cute face.

She handed the pen to him, another gesture that felt like it took more time than it actually did.

"Thankyou Mari!" he said with a smile. She could only blush as she stepped back to where she was standing, streams of damn him still flowing through her head.

Sohinki began drawing targets on the tables, and everyone started gathering at their own target. As he drew the last target, everyone had taken their places.

"Let's all kick them at the same time!" said Ian excitedly. "Biggest hole wins!"

"That's what she said." Joven retorted. More evil looks.

"Ok, three... two... one... GO!" yelled Ian. Everyone sprinted at their targets, but it was that moment when the ground began to shake. Everyone either slid or fell over into the table, a scene that could've been very successful on America's Funniest Home Videos.


	14. Chapter 14 - Beginning of the End

In an instant, the room went completely black, with no light coming from anywhere, not even the door. No matter how hard they all strained there eyes, nothing could be seen.

There were a couple of groans from the people who had hit the tables, but other than that, no one made a noise. No one dared to say anything about their situation in fear of making things worse, but after a while, Ian spoke "Should we try find the door?"

Everyone made a sour face at Ian, or where they thought Ian was. "Dude, we can't see anything in here, how do we find the damn door?" growled Jovenshire.

"Hey, it's worth a try!" Lasercorn retorted, backing up Ian. "And do we really have any choice?"

Mari tried standing up, but didn't realize how badly her ankle was tangled in with the table leg. She let out a loud gasp, and fell straight to the floor, making a such a clutter that the tension in the room shattered. No one could see, but Mari was blushing bright red.

"What was that?" asked Anthony, who had gotten a fright.

"SOMEONES HERE!" exclaimed Lasercorn, immediately pushing himself away from the noise.

Sohinki got up, and walked towards where Mari lay in a quiet heap. "Here." He said, holding out his hand towards her. Mari knew Sohinki couldn't possibly know it was her, and she couldn't shuffle away without making noise. Having no choice, she took his hand, and pulled herself up. At the touch of her hand, Sohinki made a quiet tiny noise.

"You okay?" he murmured to her. She nodded, but after an awkward three seconds, she realized no one could've possibly seen her answer, so she quickly spat out a muffled: "Yes."

"Mari?" interrupted Anthony. "Thank god, I thought you were like... something." he trailed off, unsure of what he thought.

"That's cool guys, now let's find the fricken door." Lasercorn said grumpily. Everyone was taken aback; when Lasercorn got angry, it was best not to get in his way, similar to Sohinki.

In a split second, everyone was up, and making their way to the walls. Other than Anthony tripping over the table, everyone managed to get there without much hassle. It must've been about five minutes of wall-feeling before the door was found by Jovenshire.

"Guys, quick. I got it." said Joven breathlessly.

"If you are joking, man I am throwing that table at your face." said Ian.

"Just open the door." Sohinki said sternly. Joven quickly pulled it open, light flooding in and engulfing the room. Everyone took a moment for their eyes to adjust before they made way for the door. Anthony was about to take a step, but saw the table in front of him again, waiting to trip him once more. He awkwardly side stepped around it.

The next moment, they were all outside, and they all gasped in unison when they took in their surroundings. They were in a kitchen, with a bench, shelves, cupboards, and oven and a fridge. In the corner of the kitchen was a large woman in a rocking chair.

"Please tell me this isn't Cooking Mama." said Anthony full of dread. Lasercorn started snickering.

"Nope. No no no no no NOPE." Sohinki blabbered. This made Lasercorn start laughing full on.

"Is this some kinda joke to you?" Joven yelled, addressing Lasercorn. "I did not ask to play stupid freaking games, I am so sick of this. We have been here for hours, I HAVE THINGS TO DO!"

"Woah dude, calm down!" said Lasercorn, finally being serious. But this didn't stop Joven.

"I refuse to do this. In fact, I'm going to leave right now." He headed straight back to the house, except someone had closed the door, and Joven couldn't get it open. He kicked the door, and then ran around to the back of the house.

"Should we do something?" asked Lasercorn, sounding guilty about Joven. Ian shrugged, and no one else had a response. They were about to approach Mama who was still sitting in the rocket chair with a curious look, but then they heard a yell coming from the back of the house.

"Shit." Sohinki muttered. They all ran to where Joven was, and found his standing still with a puzzled look on his face. Before him was a large machine with flashing light covering it.

"This wasn't here before..." said Ian. They were all staring at the machine, until Joven broke their concentration with a yell of "I'M GONNA DO IT!"

"NO JOSH!" Anthony shouted, but it was too late. Joven had kicked the machine, making a huge dent with three large cracks sprouting out of it. The machine starting smoking, and the lights started flashing at an alarming rate.

"Goddammit Joven." said Lasercorn, and the world around them began to literally fall apart.


	15. Chapter 15 - Jovenshire's Redemption

Blocks of the checkered kitchen floor began to fall straight down. It seemed that underneath it was a giant hole, seemingly getting bigger as more and more pieces were sucked into it.

"Fricking hell, Joven." said Anthony. The group began to move closer together, and closer to the house as more blocks fell.

"Quick, get onto the roof of the house!" yelled Sohinki. He began to climb up the machine, and then pull himself up onto the roof. He turned around, and put his arm out in an attempt to help everyone else.

Mari, without missing a beat, grabbed Sohinki's hand straightaway and climbed up to join him on the roof. He gave her a small hug, and they both exchanged a smile. Lasercorn then climbed on to the roof, followed by Ian, Anthony, then Joven.

"So... what now?" asked Lasercorn. The walls of the kitchen were falling away too, revealing more darkness beneath it. The Cooking Mama was still sitting on her chair in the corner of her kitchen, unfazed by the destruction of her kitchen.

"Maybe we could try finish the level?" suggested Jovenshire in a weak voice. A few evil glances were shot at him.

"That's impossible dude, look at it." said Ian, a nice tone to his voice, as the fridge fell through the ground. "Why isn't the house falling though?

Surely enough, no pieces of the house or the machine had fallen. It still looked the same as it did the first time they saw it, other than a splatter of brute blood from the first Halo level. A similar thought suddenly ran through everyone's mind.

"Could we get back inside? Maybe hit a hole in the roof or something?" Anthony asked before everyone.

"We need something to hit into the roof though." said Mari.

"I vote Joven." Sohinki chimed in. Joven shot him an evil look.

Ian walked toward where some of the main kitchen was. He studied the remaining shelves, and looked over the walls. He turned back to everyone and said, "There's a freaking hammer over there, in that half open drawer. One of us should go over there and get it."

"Joven?" repeated Sohinki. This time, everyone considered.

Jovenshire sighed. "Will this redeem me?" he said grumpily. Everyone nodded.

Reluctantly, Joven stepped to the side of the roof closest to the main kitchen. The closest tile he could step on was a meter jump. He looked back to the group, waiting for one of them to tell him to stop, but he wasn't that lucky. After taking a deep breath, he jumped, luckily landing in the middle of the tile.

"Come on, Joven!" yelled Mari for support. He turned around and glared at her, before taking his next jump. "Sheesh..." she muttered.

After one final leap, Joven caught the side of the bench. He pulled himself up, and sat on it. He looked at the Cooking Mama, who had fallen asleep somehow. All the tiles around her had fallen, so the chances of her escaping for very slim.

"Where abouts is it?" yelled Joven.

"In the drawer that is HALF OPEN, IT'S RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU OH MY GOD!" yelled Ian.

"Oh." Joven leaned down the bench, grabbed the hammer and began retracing his jumps back to the house. He realized he had a bit of a dilemma when attempting the last jump.

"Guys... I can't climb back up..." he said, his voice on the edge of hysteria.

"Throw the hammer up!" yelled Ian, mishearing Joven. He quickly stretched out his arm, and then threw the hammer straight up onto the roof.

"FUCKING SHIT DICKS!"

Joven paled. With a boost of adrenaline, he jumped off his tile, and caught the top of the door. This had been the most amount of work he had done in a while, so climbing back on the roof was a pain, but he was able to pull himself up.

"What happened?" asked Joven nervously, as he approached the group. He could see Ian, his face scrunched up in pain, clutching his arm with Anthony and Lasercorn supporting his back, and Sohinki and Mari crouched down facing him.

Lasercorn stood up. "You freaking hit Ian's arm." he said, fuming.

"Crap."


	16. Chapter 16 - The Abyss

Jovenshire sat down awkwardly near the group. He had never felt this bad, although he could've put the group in a much worse scenario. What if they had all fallen in the ravenous pit below them? He tried not to think of that fate.

"I'm sorry Ian." He uttered. Although his voice wasn't exceptionally loud, it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Nah it's fine. It's not like you meant to throw a hammer at my arm." said Ian, in the most happy way he could possibly say through his intense pain. Lasercorn scowled at Joven.

"Can we freaking smash the roof now?" asked Mari impatiently.

Anthony grabbed the forgotten hammer and clenched it in his fist. He crawled up to the highest point in the roof, and began hitting it. Several bricks flew off, some falling off the roof altogether and joining the tiles in the dark pit. Shortly, he had hit a hole big enough for them to jump through.

"Wait, what about Cooking Mama?" asked Sohinki. Miraculously, her tile still hadn't fallen, and she still sat asleep in her chair. Her kitchen was fully gone, with only a few walls remaining.

"Dude, she's just a freaking simulation or something!" said Anthony, and then he hopped into the hole.

Everyone joined him shortly, and inside they noticed that the tiles weren't falling. The room was still dark, except for the light coming from the gaping hole. The front door had closed on its own, and it was pointless to check if it had locked itself.

"What do we do now?"

Everyone sat and thought for a bit. Being trapped in the house had obvious limits. If they attempted to go outside, it would be an inevitable fate. They had two tables, except what use would they be for anything?

"Hey, what about our packs?" said Sohinki excitedly. No one shared his enthusiasm.

"What about them?" said Lasercorn. "They only show our lives and stuff. I don't even know what the point of that whole gun thing was either."

"Yeah, but maybe they have extra features, like a knife or a teleportation thing or something."

They all spent the next five minutes studying their packs. Jovenshire had a flashlight, which would've came in handy when the room was dark before. He turned it on anyway and shone it around the parts of the room which weren't illuminated by the hole. Other than that, no one seemed to find anything of use.

"Well this sucks!" said Anthony, as he kicked the floor in frustration. The tile he kicked suddenly fell. It wasn't long before other tiles within the room started to fall too. "Shit."

No one yelled at him. It was obvious now that fighting would get them no where. Instead, they ran to the walls, in desperation to hold onto the layered wood panels on them to prevent them from falling.

"Quick, Ian!" yelled Anthony. Ian had hesitated unlike the others, so already he was behind. Lasercorn held out his hand for him. Ian started running, and just as a tile fell from beneath his feet, he jumped and caught Lasercorn with his hand.

Ian screamed in pain and immediately let go. His face was frozen in a look of shock, his blue eyes filling with tears. There were cries of despair from everyone as Ian began to plummet straight down, and was engulfed by the dark abyss.

"IAN! roared Lasercorn. "IAN, NO!"

"Fuck." said Anthony quietly. He had already began to sob, tears streaming down his face like a never-ending river.

Sohinki, Mari and Joven were exchanging looks. They all were stunned at what they had just witnessed. Joven couldn't help but feel that it was his fault.

"You know what, you guys," began Anthony, his voice cracking a little through his sobs. "I just can't do this anymore. Ian is my best friend. He's my buddy. We've done so much, been through so much together. I wouldn't have anything in my life if it wasn't for him."

Everyone were speechless. "I don't like where this is going." said Sohinki quietly.

"My life is pointless without Ian. Without him, I'm nothing." Then, he let go.

Everyone screamed in unison. There was absolutely nothing they could do, as they watched another friend fall. At this point, they all were left crying. It was extremely hard doing this while holding on for life to an unstable wall.

After a while, they had calmed down, but only slightly. They were still upset, but at least talking was an option now.

"Who would've thought that the game we got beat on was freaking Cooking Mama." said Jovenshire.

"What do we do now?" said Mari.

"Let's just fall. We've had a good run. There's nothing else we can do. At least we will die doing what we love." said Sohinki. Everyone looked at each other. It seemed that this was the only option.

"Last minute confessions?" asked Lasercorn. It was almost creepy that during such a depressing time he could suggest something like that, but at least he was able to lift everyone's spirits for the last time.

"I think your haircut is stupid." said Jovenshire.

"I think a mine is a terrible thing to waste!" retaliated Lasercorn.

"I looked up cheats for DOTA" said Sohinki.

"I'm not wearing pants in half of my Smosh Pit Weekly videos."

"Mari... I think I love you." said Sohinki. There was an awkward silence.

"I... I think I love you too." said Mari, blushing as more tears streamed out her eyes. She would've moved towards him, except it was impossible in her current situation.

"Ew cooties." said Lasercorn, ruining the moment.

Jovenshire decided to cut to the chase. "Okay guys, we have to let go eventually, and my hand is actually numb. So, on the count of three?"

Everyone nodded. "Bye, Matt." said Mari.

"Good-bye, Mari."

"Three... two..."

"IANCORN IS JUST A BROMANCE THING!" Lasercorn spluttered.

"One."

They all fell down.


	17. Chapter 17 - End

There's a huge debate on what happens when one ceases to exist. A christian would say that depending on how you lived your life, someone else decides whether you are rewarded or tortured for the rest of eternity. A Buddhist would say that you would be incarnated into another living being, with no memory of their previous life.

But perhaps nothing happens. Maybe your spirit exists, but stuck in a darkness, inability to do anything other than float aimlessly around. This would be the best way to describe how the people of Smosh Games felt, as they continued falling deeper into the black abyss.

Any attempts to talk, or move closer to each other would be pointless. The speed that they were falling at was beyond normal. If there was ground below them, they would die on impact.

It was as if they were falling into a black tunnel, there was no light other than from the remainder of the kitchen, but even that was a miniscule dot of light on a universe of shadow. Every so often, something would fall near them, making a loud noise with it. They were obviously either floorboards, or some part of the kitchen or house.

Just as everyone was getting used to falling and used to their constant surroundings, something noticeable had changed: the abyss seemed to have faded to a dark blue, with cyan lights in horizontal rows shooting up every few metres. It seemed to be getting lighter the closer they got to the end.

It finally got to the point where it was completely white, the total opposite of the abyss beginning. It was like the for another five minutes before everyone was simultaneously shot across the Smosh Games room.

Everyone looked around the black, green and blue room like a blind man would after seeing for the first time. Their packs had disappeared, and Ian's arm had mysteriously healed itself. He breathed a sigh of relief after stretching it out.

They all looked at each other in disbelief, Mari and Sohinki running into each others arms, Anthony hugging Ian, Sohinki and Lasercorn high-fiveing with Jovenshire.

"Well, that was freaking crazy." said Ian. Everyone made the universal grunt of agreement.

"How did it all happen, I don't even remember what we were doing before it!" exclaimed Anthony. He turned to the front of the room, where the TV with a mountain of different consoles resided. One console in particular, the one they must have been using, was sitting far from the pile.

"What the heck console is that?" asked Sohinki, still holding Mari.

The console was glowing blue, despite the fact that it had a huge hole in it. It was definitely not a Wii, X-Box or Play Station.

"Enjoying my little contraption a little too much, are we?" said a mysterious yet familiar voice. Everyone turned towards the hallway to see a figure enter the room.

"Jessica!" said Joven in a neither happy nor sad tone.

JesV laughed, running her fingers through her brown hair.

"Dude, who is this?" muttered Ian to Anthony.

"She was on Gamer Nation a few times, remember? Joven was staring at her boobs?"

Joven did in fact hear that last bit, and shot a death look at Anthony.

"What the heck do you want from us?" asked Mari angrily.

JesV laughed again, and began to circle the confused group with slow steps. "You see, I actually know how to play games, Mari. Unlike you, who cannot even get one kill in simple games like Halo-"

"She got a team kill!" Sohinki chimed it. JesV glared.

"As I was saying, I can actually play games well, and yet they gave you the spot on Smosh Games! That is so unfair."

"Look," began Anthony, "We have known Mari for a couple of years now. We needed a familiar face, just in case the viewers didn't like Sohinki, Lasercorn and Joven." He nervously twiddled his thumbs, scared that he would have a panic attack.

A couple of voices echoed from down the hallway. Whatever the madwoman's plan was, she had organized it very well. Taking a small remote out of her pocket, she flashed a demented smile to the group, and pressed a button. The voices from down the hallway grew closer, until three men entered the room, all wearing gas masks. JesV ran out, and the three men began spraying the room.

Around an hour later, everyone woke up. They were all sitting down on chairs, tied to them by rope. Luckily their mouths weren't gagged.

"Shit." said Lasercorn groggily.

"I know right." agreed Ian.

Once again, JesV entered the room. She had a twisted look on her face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Who in their right mind would fucking do this to someone?" yelled Mari. It was lucky for everyone that she was restrained.

"How did you get us into a freaking game?" asked Sohinki in an attempt to distract both Mari and JesV.

It had worked. "Well it cost me thousands of dollars, but I was able to hire the right people to make this happen. It's obviously illegal, but who obeys the law these days?"

"Anyone with half a brain." murmured Lasercorn.

"We were able to get a hold of these strange metals, and using an electromagnetic field, we were able to program a console to beam out a game. Of course we had to combine consoles because of the damn exclusives." she finished with a grin.

"Why though?" asked Sohinki, pressing on further.

"Using games would be the simplest way to do this, of course. Before you started your stupid Gamebang, I switched the consoles around. I would've just gotten rid of Mari or someone, but I realised: if you were all gone, I could run Smosh!"

Ian and Anthony were in a state of disbelief, both unable to talk. But Mari was shaking uncontrollably in her chair, rage igniting her whole body. In one swift and flexible movement, she slid underneath her ropes, and escaped the chair.

JesV paled as she looked at fate in the face.

"You little bitch!" screamed Mari, and she began to chase her down the hall.

"HELP!" yelled JesV. The three burly men appeared almost out of thin air, this time with nametags clearly visible on their shirt pockets: Bruce, Tony and Jared. They let their brunette boss past, and quickly blocked Mari from going any further. Luckily, she wasn't stupid to take on the men, and she retreated back to her group, beginning to untie them from their chairs.

As soon as they were all free, they turned to face the men. They had already tested their ability to work together through the previous trials, and comfortably got into action.

"Ian, grab this guys left arm!" yelled Lasercorn. In a flash, Ian ran around to the guy Lasercorn had signalled. After grabbing his arm, the guy, Bruce, looked at Ian in confusion. In this moment, Lasercorn grabbed Bruce's right leg and lifted it into the air, forcing the huge man to trip.

Lasercorn excited climbed onto the poor man, and proceeded to jump on him. He beckoned to Ian, who joined him in jumping until Bruce had lost conscious.

Mari and Sohinki were full on violent, both straightaway attacking Jared with a series of kicks, punches and bites from Mari. It wasn't long before they both realised that everything they did wasn't affecting Jared in the slightest.

Jared lifted up both Mari and Sohinki in each of his hands. He began shaking them like a kid would with rag dolls.

"What now?" said Sohinki, his face becoming green from motion sickness. Mari was unaffected by it, and swung herself close enough to Jared so that she could get a clear punch at his balls with her free hand. The burly man was on the ground in seconds. Lasercorn shot her a thumbs up.

Joven high-kicked Tony in the face. By now, it was obvious that the three men, no matter how muscular they were, had gotten no training in fighting whatsoever, so it wasn't much for Anthony to go around his back and grab Tony's head, pulling him down to the ground.

"What do we do now?" asked Ian. He was feeling uncomfortable standing near three almost unconscious men.

"Well, we could chase after Jessica, who is probably hidden somewhere in this building, maybe with some more guys who we would have to take out again." said Sohinki.

"Why don't we just call the cops?" suggested Joven. It is amazing how the most obvious answer isn't the one which comes first in most people's minds.

Anthony felt for his phone, and remembered that he had lost it. After another wave of fear, he noticed it was on the floor next to the weird console. "Cool." he muttered, grabbing it and punching in 9-1-1.

The room was silent as Anthony began to speak. "Hello? Oh, um police. There's this madwoman in here, and she has a couple of guys who were holding us hostage."

Mari started giggling at the awkwardness of Anthony's call as he told the operator the address.

It wasn't long before the police arrived. It was a team of five, and three of them instantly spotted Tony, Jared and Bruce. They began dragging them to their cars, while the other two searched for JesV. They ordered everyone to wait in the Smosh Games room.

"Well, I'm going to miss this stupid crazy adventure!" said Anthony.

"I'm not. Holy crap, how was that all even possible?" argued Joven.

At that moment, they heard a scream. The two policemen had found JesV, who was hiding in the girls bathroom. They had her handcuffed, and began escorting her back to the police car.

One of the policemen turned back to the group. "We will question you guys later, but for now, just get some rest."

As the police left, everyone turned to face one another. "Cliché group hug?" asked Joven.

And in a definite cliché way, they all hugged, Sohinki and Mari closer to one another than the rest of the group. "Let's go get food, I'm hungry." said Mari, and they all left to the kitchen, all except Lasercorn, who lingered back.

He looked at the console. It continued to flash blue, with two buttons on the side he hadn't noticed before lighting up red. Lasercorn kneeled down to examine it further, but Ian interrupted his thoughts by yelling: "David, you coming?"

Lasercorn quickly went to join his group in the kitchen, muttering "Llama" under his breath.


End file.
